In the related art, there has been known an image processing system which produces image data that stereoscopically reflect captured images, and converts the image data into an image viewed from a set viewpoint, thereby obtaining the converted image as an output image. See, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 5369465.
There is a case in which this type of image processing system is mounted on a vehicle to take a scene around the vehicle as an image viewed from a predetermined viewpoint, and display the image in a state where a model image of the vehicle is also included in the image.
In this case, since an imaging device for capturing a surrounding image is mounted on the vehicle, the surrounding image, which is a background, is obliquely displayed when the vehicle is in an inclined state, and as a result, there is a problem in that it is difficult to recognize the inclined state of the own vehicle.
Thus, a need exists for an output image which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.